Digimon Extrem Temporada 1: Tamers
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar la vida de los seres que tanto amas? Un amor predestinado en el pasado surgirá de nuevo para dar comienzo a una época de luz y oscuridad. Un legado renacerá dando inicio a la gran batalla de dos dioses y sus seguidores que decidirá si el Mundo Real y el Digimundo sobreviven... O mueren. El peso recae en los hombros de Takato ¿será el fin?
1. La Llegada de Una Nueva Tamer

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 1: "LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA TAMER"**_

Un día común en Shinjuku, es de mañana, se alcanza a ver a un joven de pelo castaño, con una camisa blanca debajo de una campera de manga corta azul y unos googles amarillos en la cabeza... Takato Matsuki se encontraba corriendo ya que iba llegando tarde a clase (y lo logro), entra al salón apenado (La maestra lo había regañado) y se sienta...  
Sensei: Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna.  
En eso una chica rubia, de pelo largo con unos pequeños broches blancos, de ojos verde esmeralda, que vestía una licra café debajo de una falda rosa fiusha al igual que la blusa y unos guantes con rayas violetas y blancas...  
Hikari: Buenos días, soy Hikari Sayonji, encantada de conocerlos.  
Sensei: Bueno toma asiento, mmm... Creo que no hay lugares vacíos, ¡Oh, que sorpresa!, hay un lugar vacío enfrente de ese chico que ves ahí *señala a Takato*  
Hikari: Si, gracias.  
Las horas pasan tan rápido, cuando suena el timbre que indica la salida, todos salen corriendo, Takato es el último en salir ya que la maestra lo llama para platica con él, cuando sale, los pasillos estaban vacíos, cuando baja las escaleras ve a una chica en el suelo, era Hikari, él se acerca a ella...  
Takato: ¿Te pasa algo?  
Hikari: Eh... Pues... *Tocándose el tobillo*  
Takato: ¿Es tu tobillo verdad?  
Hikari: S-sí... He resbalado de las escaleras y creo que me lo lastime.  
Takato: ¿En dónde vives?  
Hikari: Tengo dos semanas de haber regresado de Italia (Menos de lo que tardo Zoe) y no sé cómo se llamen las calles.  
Takato: Pero eres de Shinjuku, ¿verdad?  
Hikari: Si, lo único que sé, es que mi casa está enfrente de una panadería donde vive la familia... No recuerdo, creo que era Matsuki.  
Takato: Yo vivo ahí, entonces tú eres la que se mudó hace poco.  
Hikari: Sip.  
Takato: Que bien, entonces podremos vernos seguido.  
Hikari: Si, bueno, se hace tarde y mi mama se preocupara por mí, debo irme, ah.  
Hikari intenta pararse pero le comienza a doler el tobillo y vuelve a caer pero Takato la toma de la cintura antes de que caiga...  
Takato: Aún estas lesionada, si forzaos tu tobillo, se pondrá peor.  
Hikari: Entonces, ¿qué hago?  
Takato: Ven.  
En eso, Takato se agacha y se acomoda de tal manera de que Hikari puede trepar su espalda.  
Hikari: *Grita sonrojada* ¡¿Pe-pero q-que haces?!  
Takato: No puedes caminar, así que me estoy ofreciendo a llevarte cargada.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Pero peso mucho, no podrás conmigo.  
Takato: Vamos, se hará más tarde y nos regañaran.  
Hikari: V-vale, pero peso mucho.  
Takato: No importa, vamos, sube.  
Hikari con la cara roja se sube en la espalda de Takato, él se para y mientras ella sostiene las mochilas de ambos, Takato camina rumbo a su casa mientras platica con ella, una vez que han llegado, Hikari baja de la espalda de Takato, pero como sigue lesionada cae, afortunadamente se toma del cuello de Takato y se acerca tanto a él que pareciera que se quieren besar, ambos se poner rojos y se miran fijamente.  
Takato: *Nervioso* ¿E-estas bien?  
Hikari: *Nervioso* S-sí, gracias.  
Takato: Me alegro, Hikari.  
Hikari: Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Takato: Soy Takato Matsuki.  
Hikari: Gracias, Takato.  
En eso salen los padres de Takato y lo miran tan cerca de Hikari que se sorprenden, sin embargo solo observan a los chicos, entonces sale una joven de 15 años de pelo rubio pero mucho más largo que el de Hikari y de ojos celestes.  
Alice: Entra, Hikari.  
Hikari: Si, ya voy Alice, bueno me voy Takato, nos vemos mañana.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Hikari: Buenas noches.  
Takato: Buenas noches.  
En eso, Hikari le da un beso en la mejilla a Takato y este se pone rojo y muy nervioso, entonces Alice toma a Hikari y la ayuda a entrar, Takato entra a su casa y sus padres solo lo observan, entra apresurado y se encierra en su cuarto, solo se toca la mejilla, y después de un rato se cambia de ropa y se queda dormido.  
**CONTINUARA...**


	2. El Secreto

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1:"TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 2: "EL SECRETO"**_

Al día siguiente, Takato salió de su casa y cuando llego al salón, ve a Hikari sentada en su banco sola (la típica rutina con la nueva) entonces se acerca a ella y platican, cuando suena el timbre para empezar las clases, llega la maestra y comienza sus clases, Takato durante todo el día solo observo a Hikari, quien se encontraba enfrente de él... A la hora de salida Takato se fue con ella y platicaron todo el camino, fue entonces cuando Takato se agacho a recoger algo que se le había tirado y Hikari alcanzo a ver su digivice, se sorprendió demasiado...  
Hikari: Takato, ¿tú también tienes un digivice?  
Takato: Si, esto, bueno yo... Espera... ¿Yo también? ¿Tú también eres una tamer?  
Hikari: Si.  
Takato: Wow, ¿Cómo se llama tu digimon?  
Hikari: Evemon.  
Takato: ¿Tú lo inventaste?  
Hikari: Se podría decir que sí, ¿Y el tuyo?  
Takato: Él se llama Guilmon.  
Hikari: ¿Puedo conocerlo?  
Takato: Ah... Claro.  
Takato lleva a Hikari al parque donde suele esconder a Guilmon, antes de llegar hasta donde esta Guilmon, este aparece con sus ojos de pelea y ataca a Hikari, cuando Takato los separa, Guilmon recupera el sentido y la ve.  
Takato: ¿Que te paso Guilmon?  
Guilmon: Takato, sentí la presencia de un digimon.  
Hikari: *Nerviosa y pensando* O no, olvidaba que los digimons rastrean digimons, sí vuelve a pasar, Takato...  
Takato: ¿Estás bien, Hikari?  
Hikari: Eh, sí.  
Takato: Hikari...  
Hikari: Lo siento, Takato, debo irme *Sale corriendo*  
Takato: ¡Espera, Hikari!  
Hikari sale corriendo hasta su casa y entra a su cuarto, cuando abre la puerta una criatura con forma de lobo, amarillo con una pequeña melena blanca en su cuello, la mitad de sus orejas naranjas y 1 cola con el último pedacito naranja que media como 70 o 60 cm...  
Evemon: Princesa ¿dónde estaba?  
Hikari: Estoy bien Evemon, y sabes que debes llamarme Hikari nada más, nunca me gusto el título de Princesa.  
Evemon: Esta bien, Hikari-sama recuerda a que vinimos a este lugar.  
Hikari: Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo... Takato me...  
Evemon: *La interrumpe* ¡No! Hikari-sama, ya sabe que está prohibido eso.  
Hikari: Lo sé, lo siento, no volveré a pensar en eso, lo prometo *agacha la cabeza triste*  
Evemon: Así deben ser las cosas, Hikari-sama.  
Al día siguiente, cuando Hikari sale de su casa para ir a la escuela se topa con Takato, se van juntos, pero Takato logra ver que Hikari está deprimida y duro así todo el día, cuando salen, Takato ve que Hikari se queda en el salón y se acerca a ella, cuando la ve, nota que está llorando, Takato solo la observa...  
Hikari: Takato... Yo... Yo soy... Perdóname...  
**CONTINUARA...**


	3. La Verdad de Hikari

(EN EL ESTUDIO DE ESCRITURA)  
Takuya: Antes de que empieces a narrar la historie Sayonji-san, dinos, ¿Cuándo apareceremos nosotros?  
Hikari: Takuya-kun, vamos, saben que ustedes no aparecerán hasta la temporada 2.  
Takuya: ¡¿EH, HASTA LA 2?! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO, EXIJO QUE NOS PRESENTES AHORA!  
Kouji: Takuya, como siempre solo interrumpiendo a Sayonji-chan.  
Hikari: Vale, vale, déjalo Kouji-kun.  
Tommy: Bueno, Takuya Onii-chan, ¿Podemos empezar?  
Takuya: No, exijo que me presenten como personaje ahora.  
Hikari: *Se enoja y lo golpea en la cabeza* ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! Serás el protagonista de la segunda temporada así que cierra ya la boca Takuya!  
Takuya: Pero yo solo... Tsk... Como siempre dándole la razón a Kouji.  
Kouji: Takuya ya basta.  
Hikari: Takuya Kanbara, si no cierras la boca, te golpeare hasta que no te puedas mover.  
Takuya: ¡Eso no es-! *Kouji y J.P. le tapan la boca*  
Tommy: *Gota en la cabeza* Bueno, Takuya Onii-chan ya dejo de hablar.  
Hikari: Gracias a dios, bueno Takato, ¿Nos harías el favor?  
Takato: Esta bien, bueno, comenzamos, espero que lo disfruten.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 3: "LA VERDAD DE HIKARI"**_

Hikari lloraba inconsolable, Takato solo la observaba, fue entonces cuando ella salto a brazos de Takato y le confesó todo...  
Hikari: *Llorando* Takato... Ya no puedo más... Debes saberlo...  
Takato: ¿Saber qué?  
Hikari: *Más tranquila* Yo no soy humana...  
Takato: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Hikari: Yo no soy humana... Soy un digimon...  
Takato: *Temblando* No puede ser...  
Hikari: Parte de mi es un Digimon... Soy muchas cosas... Pero una humana nunca lograré ser...  
Takato: ¿Entonces por eso, Guilmon, aquella vez... Te atacó?  
Hikari: Así es... Guilmon sintió mi parte Digimon... Es por eso que me atacó...  
Takato: Pero entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Hikari: Llegue hace tiempo a el mundo real, cuando el Digimundo entró en crisis...  
Takato: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Hikari: Hace tiempo, un digimon ataco el castillo de los Kurusugawa.  
Takato: ¿Kurusugawa?  
Hikari: Si, la familia de reyes del Digimundo, mis padres, mis hermanos, la mayoría de mi familia murió ahí, solo Alice y yo logramos escapar, ya que mi madre, arriesgo su vida para salvar a mi hermana y a mí, nos buscaron por todo el Digimundo, y para mantenernos a salvo, Alice abrió el portal al mundo real para mantenerme viva.  
Takato: Entonces, ¿por eso los digimons están apareciendo en el mundo real? ¿Por ese portal que abrieron?  
Hikari: Así es.  
Takato: Entonces... ¿Quién eres?  
Hikari: En el Digimundo, yo soy Izumi Kurusugawa, la princesa Digimon, sin embargo, aquí solo soy Hikari Sayonji, una chica de 10 años de edad.  
Takato: ¿Van a volver?  
Hikari: Tenemos que hacerlo, además, recurrí a ti porque me entere de que ustedes viajaran al Digimundo, quiero ir con ustedes.  
Takato: Bueno, viajaremos solo para recuperar a Calumon (Mismo objetivo de la Tamers)  
Hikari: ¡¿Calumon?!  
Takato: Sip.  
Hikari: Calumon es una de las fuentes de la Digievolución.  
Takato: ¿Una? ¿Cuáles son las demás?  
Hikari: En la leyenda de mi mundo, la primera Digievolución fue la de Kohanakumon, el Digimon más poderoso de todos, es considerado el dios de los Digimon.  
Takato: ¿Kohanakumon?  
Hikari: Si, en la leyenda, se dice que 12 niños llamados "Sacerdotisos", unieron sus poderes en 2 de ellos.  
Takato: ¿12... Sacerdotisos?  
Hikari: Los dos seleccionados fueron los Sacerdotisos del Sol y la Luna, que constaban de un hombre y una mujer.  
Takato: ¿Los Sacerdotisos del Sol y la Luna?  
Hikari: Si, la chica era la Sacerdotisa del Sol y el chico el Sacerdotiso de la Luna. Ambos unieron sus poderes en un ritual, liberando sus poderes del sello, y así lograr la Digievolución de sus digimons, fusionándolos con sus cuerpos y formando uno mucho más poderoso.  
Takato: ¿Y ese fue Kohanakumon verdad?  
Hikari: Así es.  
Takato: ¿Y quiénes son los 12?  
Hikari: Nadie sabe, 11 de ellos vinieron al mundo real para continuar con el legado, y solo 1 quedo ahí, su nombre era Nanami Kurusugawa, la Sacerdotisa del Sol.  
Takato: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Tu mamá es la Sacerdotisa del Sol?!  
Hikari: Si... *Se abre un poco la blusa y le enseña un símbolo que lleva debajo de su cuello* Yo soy la sucesora de la Sacerdotisa del Sol, y una de las razones de la Digievolución.  
Takato: ¿Ese es el sello?  
Hikari: No, este es el símbolo que representa a la Sacerdotisa, la leyenda dice, "Cuando la era del renacer del DIOS de la Luz y la Oscuridad llegue, los 12 Sacerdotisos serán mostrados a la luz y los 8 Orochis (Nota: Orochi es demonio) serán liberados de las sombras".  
Takato: ¿Cuando la era del renacer llegue?  
Hikari: Si, la era ha llegado, no falta mucho para que los otros 11 sean mostrados.  
En eso Henry, Kenta, Hirokatzu y Yuri llegan al aula donde los chicos se encontraban...  
Henry: Takato, así que estabas aquí, ¿eh?  
Yuri: ¿Sayonji-san?  
Takato: Kenta, Yuri, Henry, Hirokatzu, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
Kenta: Te estábamos buscando para hablar sobre el viaje.  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: *Le susurra al oído* Por favor, no les digas nada de lo que te he dicho, por lo menos hasta cuando de verdad sea necesario, te lo suplico.  
Takato: Sí.  
Hirokatzu: Sera mejor irnos, el velador nos dijo que no tardáramos.  
Henry: Si, mejor vayamos a otro lugar.  
Takato: Lo siento, ahora no puedo, que les parece a las 5 en el parque.  
Yuri: Esta bien.  
Henry: Bueno, vámonos.  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: Nada, olvídalo.  
Takato: Vale.  
Los 6 salieron de la escuela, se despidieron y todos se fueron para verse después...  
Takato: ¿Porque no quieres que se enteren de eso?  
Hikari: Porque, sería arriesgado que ellos lo descubrieran, no quiero que gente inocente termine involucrada en esto.  
Takato: Vale.  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Takuya: Wow, que historia tan emocionante, no puedo esperar al próximo capítulo.  
Kouji: Es obvio que sería interesante.  
Takato: ¿A qué te refieres Kouji?  
Kouji: 2 razones, 1, la historia es de Sayonji-chan.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Pues... Gracias, Kouji-kun.  
Tommy: ¿Y la segunda?  
Kouji: Que Takuya no está en la historia.  
Takuya: *Se para enfadado* ¡Kouji!  
Hikari: Bueno, hemos llegado al final, espero que-  
Takato: Hikari-chan, deja que Tommy lo diga, por favor.  
Hikari: Vale, Tommy.  
Tommy: Espero que les haya gustado, pronto traeremos el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Hikari: Wow, eres sorprendente Tommy.  
Tommy: Gracias.  
Takato: Bueno, nos despedimos, así que, adiós.  
Todos: ¡Adiós!


	4. La Reunión

Takato: Bueno, ya volvimos para entregarles el próximo capítulo de esta historia.  
Takuya: Que bueno, ya me estaba volviendo loco porque no llegaban.  
Hikari: Takuya, solo han pasado unos minutos.  
Henry: Bueno, ya, mejor pasemos a otra cosa.  
Tommy: ¿Eh?  
Kenta: Recuerden, Hikari, Kouji.  
Hikari: Cierto, hoy tendremos algunos invitados en el estudio, Kouji.  
Kouji: Denle la bienvenida a Impmon.  
*Aplausos*  
Hikari: Y denle la bienvenida a los señores Matsuki.  
*Aplausos*  
Takato: *Asustado* ¡¿Eh?!  
Takuya: *Burlándose* Jeje, que pasa Takato, ¿Miedo?  
Kouji: A por cierto, denle un fuerte aplauso a la Sra. Kanbara y su hijo Shinya.  
*Aplausos*  
Takuya: *Temblando* ¡¿Eh?!  
Hikari: Les pedimos que vinieran porque últimamente Takuya nos interrumpe en el estudio.  
Shinya: Takuya.  
Sra. Kanbara: No te preocupes Sayonji, Takuya no volverá a interrumpir.  
Takuya: ¡Mama!  
Kouji: Je, ya la oíste Takuya.  
Takato: ¿Y mis padres que hacen aquí?  
Hikari: Compañía.  
Tommy: Bueno, comenzamos.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 4: "LA REUNION"**_

Hikari paso esa tarde con Takato, cuando llego la hora de ir a juntarse con los demás, ambos se fueron juntos...  
Hikari: Espera Takato.  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Hikari: Debo ir por Evemon.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Hikari entró a su casa y después de unos minutos salió acompañada de un digimon, Takato y ella caminaron hacia el parque mientras platicaban...  
Henry: Al fin llegan.  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Yuri: Los estábamos esperando.  
Takato: Lo siento.  
Hikari: Perdonen, no fue culpa de Takato, sino mía, lo siento.  
Kenta: Esta bien.  
Takato: ¿Entonces como estamos?  
Henry: Esta es la entrada, pero no sabemos que nos espera del otro lado.  
Rika: Es muy sencillo, entramos, buscamos a Calumon y regresamos.  
Hikari: Pero el Digimundo es muy grande, no lo localizaran fácilmente.  
Yuri: ¿Cómo sabes?  
Hikari: Evemon me lo conto.  
Takato: Bueno, ¿cuándo partimos?  
Hirokatzu: Cierto.  
Hikari: Calumon está en peligro, si lo tienen, no es simplemente para divertirse.  
Henry: ¿Entonces?  
Hikari: Debemos partir lo antes posible.  
Takato: Partiremos mañana.  
Rika: Esta bien.  
Yuri: Entonces mañana, hoy la despedida y mañana partimos.  
Henry: Estoy de acuerdo.  
Evemon: Hikari, ¿pero Alice?  
Hikari: Alice entenderá el porqué.  
Evemon: Sabes que no estás en condiciones de viajar.  
Hikari: Evemon, yo sé lo que hago.  
Evemon: Pero...  
Hikari: Confía en mí.  
Evemon: Vale.  
Takato: Entonces está decidido.  
Kenta: Si.  
Terriermon: Henry.  
Henry: ¿Qué pasa?  
Terriermon: ¿Y Susy?  
Henry: Estará bien.  
Guilmon: Takato, tus padres no te dejaran.  
Hikari: A nadie, pero aun así iremos.  
Takato: *Pone su mano enfrente* Por Calumon.  
Hikari: *Pone su mano sobre la de Takato* Por Calumon.  
Todos: *Ponen su mano una arriba de otra* Por Calumon.  
Takato: A partir de hoy todos somos un equipo, iremos juntos al Digimundo, rescataremos a Calumon y regresaremos juntos.  
Hikari: *Dudosa* S-si...  
Rika: Entonces, todos vayan a escoger lo que llevaran.  
Henry: Recuerden, solo lo indispensable.  
Hikari: Sip.  
Todos se retiran a sus hogares, Takato acompaña a Hikari a su casa y después de que ella guarda sus cosas van a casa de Takato para decirles a sus papas.  
Takato: Papá, mamá.  
Sr. Matsuki: ¿Qué pasa?  
Takato: Mañana partiremos al Digimundo.  
Sra. Matsuki: Takato.  
Hikari: Prometo cuidar de Takato.  
Evemon: Y nosotros cuidaremos de ellos.  
Takato: Así que, hasta mañana.  
Los padres de Takato comienzan a llorar, mientras que Hikari, Takato, Guilmon y Evemon suben al cuarto del chico para que guarde lo que llevara...  
Hikari: La nueva era, la era que marcará el destino, comienza...  
Takato: No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, y mientras estés conmigo, nada te pasara, es una promesa.  
Hikari: *Sonrojada* Takato...  
Takato: Mañana partiremos, y desde ese momento, tú serás mi responsabilidad.  
Hikari: *Lo abraza* Sip... Gracias, Takato...  
Takato: Hikari...  
Hikari: Takato... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?  
Takato: ¿Cuál?  
Hikari: ¿Puedo dormir aquí, en tu casa?  
Takato: Si, pero, ¿por qué?  
Hikari: Si vuelvo, será más duro para Alice el saber que volveré a mi lugar de origen, no quiero causarle más dolor a mi hermana.  
Takato: Esta bien.  
Paso el tiempo, ambos platicaron, Takato le contaba su vida a Hikari y ella como era su vida en el Digimundo, pasaron las horas, llegó el tiempo en que quedaron exhaustos del día y se quedaron dormidos juntos, Takato la abrazaba más fuerte cada vez y ella a él, en eso, la madre de Takato entro en la habitación, los vio, sonrió, y le dio un beso a Takato y se marchó...  
**CONTIUNARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Hikari: ¿Y bien?  
Takato: *Sonrojado* Pues...  
Takuya: No es justo, él la abraza ¿y yo?  
Sra. Kanbara: ¡Takuya!  
Kouji: Muy buena, la drama es impresionante.  
Hikari: Muchas gracias.  
Sra. Matsuki: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, adiós.  
Sr. Matsuki: Si, adiós.  
Hikari: Adiós.  
Tommy: Takato, ¿te gusta Sayonji Onee-chan?  
Takato: *Aun mas rojo* ¡¿Eh?!  
Hikari: *Gota en la cabeza* ¿Estás bien, Takato?  
Takato: *Gota en la cabeza* S-sí, n-no es n-nada.  
Tommy: Bueno, Henry, me ayudas a decir esto.  
Henry: Claro, gracias por habernos seguido hoy.  
Tommy: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Takuya: En unos momentos traeremos la continuación para que no se desesperen.  
Hikari: Les agradecemos que nos estén siguiendo en esta, su página.  
Takato: por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo, si quieren que cambie algo o que no les guste.  
Sra. Kanbara: Apreciamos su presencia en este lugar.  
Shinya: Nos despedimos de ustedes.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Partiendo al Digimundo

(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos unos problemitas en el estudio.  
Kouji: ¿Problemitas? Takuya incendio la cocina.  
Takuya: Tengo 10 años, es obvio que no se cocinar Kouji.  
Kouji: ¿Y si no sabías porque lo hiciste?  
Takuya: tenía hambre, y tú no me ibas a cocinar, ¿o si Kouji?  
Kouji: ¡No soy tu niñera!  
Nefertiti: *Los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CALLENSE!  
Takuya: Ouch... Duele... ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Nefer-san?!  
Nefertiti: Desesperan, si no estarán en paz, váyanse y dejen que Sayonji continúe.  
Kouji: Lo siento.  
Anatsunamun: Bueno, continúa Sayonji.  
Hikari: Si, gracias Ana-san, Sawanaga-san.  
Tommy: Takato, te toca.  
Takato: Vale, bueno, hoy tenemos un capitulo lleno de acción y romance.  
Hikari: De aquí en adelante, el amor entre Takato y yo se dará a conocer.  
Evemon: Y la rivalidad de Yuri Katou-san y Hikari-sama comenzara.  
Takato: ¿Rivalidad? ¿De qué ha-?  
Hikari: *Le tapa la boca a Takato* Jeje, bueno, sin más que decir, los dejamos viendo esto.  
Tommy: Disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 5: "PARTIENDO AL DIGIMUNDO"**_

Al día siguiente todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de su escuela con rumbo al parque. Cuando Hirokatzu, Kenta, Yuri, Takato y Hikari salieron de la escuela, la maestra los siguió y comenzó a llorar por ellos, principalmente por Hikari (Sabia que Hikari no tenía padres y la quería adoptar), Hikari sintiendo amor por ella, la abrazó...  
Hikari: No llores, vamos a regresar sanos y salvos, deséanos suerte, mamá.  
Entonces se fueron de ahí. Cuando todos ya estaban reunidos, entraron en el hoyo donde se encontraba el portal, todos tenían miedo, por lo cual, Hikari fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Takato, luego Evemon, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Hirokatzu, Kenta, Yuri y Leomon. Empezaron a caer en una base de datos, todos se tomaron las manos formando un circulo, pero una vez que entraron al Digimundo, la gravedad y la velocidad les gano y todos terminaron soltándose...  
Takato: ¡Chicos!  
Hikari: ¡TAKATO!  
Takato: *Pensando* Yo prometí cuidarla, le dije que una vez que entráramos al Digimundo ella sería mi responsabilidad, ahora se lo demostrare...  
Takato estaba arriba de Hikari, y entonces, tomo su brazo, la jalo hasta ponerla encima de él, luego la abrazo de la cintura y ella lo abrazo del cuello...  
Poco tiempo después, todos estaban en el suelo, habían caído en unos hoyos enormes, se reunieron, sin embargo, Takato y Hikari no aparecían, cuando los encontraron, todos se sorprendieron, Hikari estaba abrazada de Takato y él la tomaba de la cintura, estaban inconscientes ambos, cuando Hikari despertó, se sentó encima de Takato, cuando el despertó, vio a Hikari encima de él, entonces, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se pusieron rojos rojos...  
Hikari: *Se para y se sienta a un lado de Takato* ¡L-lo s-siento! ¡N-no s-sabia q-que t-tú estabas a-ahí!  
Takato: *Se para* Esta bien.  
Takato le da la mano y la ayuda a pararse...  
Hikari: Gracias, Takato.  
Takato: *Se sonroja* No fue nada.  
Guilmon: Takato ¿qué sucede?  
Takato: ¿Eh?  
Guilmon Estas rojo como un tomate.  
Takato: *Le tapa la boca a Guilmon* No digas nada Guilmon.  
Hikari: Jejejeje.  
Rika: ¿Que es este lugar?  
Evemon: El Desierto.  
En eso empiezan a sentir como el piso empieza a temblar...  
Yuri: ¿Un sismo?  
Hikari: No.  
Evemon: ¡Una estampida!  
En eso, ven como muchos digimons vienen corriendo hacia ellos, entonces todos empiezan a trepar a una piedra, Hikari resbala al momento en que sube pero Takato toma su mano y la sostiene durante la estampida, cuando la jala para subirla, esta cae encima de él...  
Takato: ¿Estás bien?  
Hikari: S-si... Gracias...  
Yuri: *Enojada* Bueno, bajemos.  
Rika: Tienes razón, debemos continuar.  
Los chicos comienzan a caminar y caminar, cuando de pronto, un Digimon los ataca con una bola de fuego que Evemon desvía de los chicos, Yuhamon era el enemigo.  
Takato: Vamos Guilmon.  
Guilmon: Estoy cansado Takato.  
Hikari: ¡Evemon, vamos!  
Evemon: Ya era hora.  
Evemon empieza a morder a Yuhamon, pero este la avienta contra una roca y esta se lastima gravemente.  
Hikari: ¡EVEMON!  
Yuhamon: Este es tu fin.  
Evemon: Hi... Ka... Ri...  
Hikari: *Llorando* Evemon... ¡EVEMOOOOON!  
Takato: ¡Hikari!  
Hikari corre y se para frente a Evemon, en eso, Yuhamon lanza otra bola de fuego, pero el símbolo de Hikari comienza a brillar y la protege, entonces Evemon se para y ataca a Yuhamon a mordidas, en eso le lanza una espiral de fuego y lo aniquila entonces absorbe sus datos, el símbolo de Hikari deja de brillar y ella se desmalla, todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que paso, cuando se hace de noche, Takato carga a Hikari y se van de ahí a un lugar más cómodo y seguro para descansar...  
Evemon estaba muy lastimada por lo que Yuri comienza a tratarla medicamente...  
Rika: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Sayonji en ese momento?  
Kenta: Si, ¿que habrá sido?  
Hirokatzu: Tal vez lo alucinamos por el calor y el cansancio.  
Rika: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Todos lo vimos.  
Henry: Será mejor no decirle nada, y esperar a que ella nos lo diga.  
Kenta: Tal vez Takato sepa algo de eso.  
Hirokatzu: ¿Takato?  
Kenta: Si, piensa, desde que ella llego a la escuela, Takato no se separa ni un momento de ella.  
Henry: Desde que llegamos, Takato ha estado protegiéndola siempre.  
Rika: Takato solo está ilusionado con ella.  
Hirokatzu: Y con una chica así, quien no.  
Rika: Pierdan las esperanzas, ella se ve muy interesada en Takato.  
Henry: No es momento de pensar en eso, tenemos que estar alerta, podrían atacarnos de nuevo.  
Evemon: Ellos ya están dormidos, ustedes también descansen, yo vigilare.  
Yuri: Aún estás lastimada, no puedes pelear en ese estado.  
Evemon: Esta bien.  
Yuri: Aun así, todos debemos dormir.  
Todos se quedan dormidos excepto Takato y Evemon...  
Evemon: Debes dormir, mañana será un día difícil.  
Takato: No, duerme tú.  
Evemon: Dime humano.  
Takato: ¿Qué pasa?  
Evemon: ¿Estás enamorado de Hikari-sama?  
Takato: Pues... Si...  
Evemon: Te diré una cosa, Hikari-sama tiene prohibido enamorarse de un humano.  
Takato: ¿Porque?  
Evemon: Porque ella solo está destinada a ser la novia del Sacerdotiso de la Luna.  
Takato: Entiendo.  
Evemon: Buenas noches.  
Takato: Buenas noches.  
Evemon se queda dormida y Takato se queda aún lado de Hikari vigilando.  
Takato: *Pensando* Eres una chica muy valiente y dulce, arriesgas tu vida por quienes te importan, sin embargo, tu destino es muy cruel, no es justo que tengas que estar atada a un chico que no amas solo por la razón de ser una Sacerdotisa, eso no es justo para ti...  
Takato se acuesta a un lado de Hikari y mientras la observa deja caer una lágrima en su mejilla, poco tiempo después, este se queda dormido, en eso, Evemon despierta y lo mira fijamente...  
Evemon: Este chico tiene algo raro... ¿Acaso el será... Uno de los doce Sacerdotisos?...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
Henry: Wow... ¿Entonces Takato es...?  
Takuya: ¡POR FAVOR!  
Kouji: Impresionante.  
Hikari: Bueno, no puedo darles adelantos de nada así que, mejor esperen la continuación, jeje.  
Tommy: Gracias por su atención.  
Takato: Muy pronto les traemos el siguiente capítulo.  
Hikari: Dejen sus comentarios por favor.  
Kouji: Y díganos que les gusta, que no.  
Takuya: Que quieren cambiar y que no.  
Tommy: Nos despedimos de ustedes por ahora.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. La Sacerdotisa del Día Revelada Parte 1

(En el estudio)  
Hikari: Ya volvimos.  
Yuri: Eso es obvio ¿no?  
Takato: Ya, ya, no empiecen como esos dos *volea a ver a Takuya y Kouji que están peleando*  
Tommy: ¡Ya llego!

Takuya y Kouji: ¿Quién?  
Kouichi: Hola.  
Kouji: ¡¿Kouichi?!  
Hikari: Gracias por venir Kouichi-kun.  
Kouichi: Es un placer Sayonji.  
Hikari: Bueno ya que eres el invitado especial, haznos el favor.  
Tommy: Si, Kouichi.  
Takato: Si, por favor.  
Yuri: Tsk.  
Rika: ¿Yuri?  
Yuri: Ya dilo.  
Hikari: ¡Yuri!  
Takato: Ya, ya.  
Kouichi: Bueno, aquí este capítulo de DIGIMON EXTREM, disfrútenlo.

_**DIGIMON EXTREM TEMPORADA 1: "TAMERS"**_  
_**CAPITULO 6: "LA SASERDOTISA DEL DIA REVELADA PARTE 1: EL BESO"**_

Los chicos comenzaron su viaje por el Digimundo en busca de Calumon...  
Yuri: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Evemon: No sé, este lugar nunca lo había visto.  
Hikari: Aun así están alertas.  
Henry: Si.  
Takato: ¿Estás bien Hikari?  
Hikari: Si.  
Yuri: *Enojada* Takato.  
Takato: ¿Que pasa Yuri?  
Yuri: Es solo que quería decirte que si me prestas tus googles.  
Takato: Pues... No puedo Yuri.  
Kenta: Jejeje.  
Evemon: Hikari, aquí, siento...  
Hikari: ¿Que pasa Evemon?  
Evemon sale corriendo y Hikari se va detrás de ella, en eso Takato se va detrás de ellos...  
Rika: ¡Espera Takato!  
Henry: ¡Sayonji!  
Yuri: Sabia que esa chica solo causaría problemas.  
Hikari: ¡Evemon!  
Evemon: Hikari, entre ellos...  
Hikari: ¿Ellos?  
Evemon: Siento el poder de uno de los doce entre ellos.  
Takato: Pero... ¿Quién?  
Hikari: No sé.  
Takato: ¡Ah!  
En eso, empieza una tormenta de arena, cuando termina, todos los chicos se encuentran frente a una aldea...  
Henry: ¿una aldea?  
Rika: Renamon, vamos.  
Hikari: Vamos todos.  
Lo chicos se encaminan a esa aldea, en ella había diversos digimons, estaban cansados y con hambre, sin embargo, no tenían dinero para comprar comida...  
Rika: Tengo hambre.  
Hirokatzu: Yo también.  
Yuri: Y yo.  
Hikari: Esperen, traeré algo de comer.  
Takato: ¿Y cómo lo harás si nada de lo que tengamos vale aquí?  
Hikari: Tengo mis métodos.  
Henry: Vale.  
Hikari entra a una casa alta, después de un tiempo, la chica sale...  
Henry: ¿Que paso?  
Rika: ¿Y la comida?  
Yuri: Sabia que no conseguirías nada.  
Hikari: No es eso.  
Takato: ¿Entonces?  
Hikari: Podremos quedarnos aquí.  
Evemon: Genial.  
Kenta: Bueno, vamos adentro.  
Yuri: Tsk.  
Los chicos entran, el Digimon encargado, los lleva a una habitación donde hay 7 camas...  
Yuri: Solo hay 7 camas.  
Leomon: No importa, ustedes duerman en la cama, nosotros dormiremos en el suelo.  
Evemon: Concuerdo con Leomon.  
Guilmon: Y yo.  
Terriermon: Yo también.  
Takato: Bueno, decidido.  
Durante la noche, mientras todos descansan, Takato llora por una carta que su mama le dejo en su mochila antes de partir junto a un colgante...  
Hikari: Takato...  
Takato: Hikari.  
Hikari: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?  
Takato: No es eso.  
Hikari: Entonces... Ah... Qué lindo, ¿te lo regalaron?  
Takato: Si, al parecer, mi mamá dejo esto aquí antes de que viniéramos.  
Hikari: Se nota que tu mamá te quiere mucho.  
Takato: Eso hacen las mamás, ¿no?  
Hikari: Pues sí.  
Takato: Bueno, debemos descansar.  
Hikari: Takato *Se sienta junto a él en la cama*  
Takato: Dime.  
Hikari: Bueno... No es nada... Olvídalo...  
Takato: Esta bien...  
En eso, Hikari y Takato se ven a los ojos, ella se sienta en las piernas de él, lo toma de los hombros, mientras Takato cierra sus ojos, Hikari lo besa, pareciera que estaban en trance, después de unos minutos, abren los ojos, se sonrojan, y Hikari solo corre y se acuesta en su cama...  
Ambos jóvenes se tocan los labios, Yuri, quien los estaba viendo, se enfadó por lo ocurrido...  
A la mañana siguiente, todos despiertan y se van de ahí, mientras, Takato y Hikari no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se miraban y se apenaban por lo ocurrido, Yuri solo miraba a Hikari con rencor que se propuso a vengarse de ella...  
**CONTINUARA...**  
(En el estudio)  
Takuya y Kouji: ¡¿SE BESARON?!  
Hikari: Pues...  
Takato: *Sonrojado* Kouichi, despídenos.  
Kouichi: Esta bien, bueno, esto fue todo por ahora, pronto regresamos con el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic.  
Tommy: Dejen sus comentarios y díganos que les gusto, que no u que quisieran cambiar.  
Henry: Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para nosotros.  
Rika: Nosotros nos despedimos por el momento.  
Todos: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
